


Echoes of the island

by zeusfluff



Category: Lost
Genre: #Reality-not-reality, #Remnants of the island, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-09 19:51:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12283251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeusfluff/pseuds/zeusfluff
Summary: The island is still fresh in the minds of James and Juliet. Coming in the form of nightmares. But its Juliet that's affected most by them. Can James help her through her nightmares? *Completely AU.* *Set from Juliet's POV.*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Do not own any of the LOST characters. But I do own a few originals.

It was the third night in a row I’ve woken up from the same nightmare. Being back home wasn’t helping me adjust very well. The island was still fresh in my mind. I was back home, but it was like my mind was still on the island. I was having a hard time distinguishing what was the island and what was Miami. The palm trees blended together. The noises I wasn’t used to anymore. 

 

“Who’s there?”

 

The noises in the house were strange. Ticking noises were surrounding me. Where was I going to hide? There weren’t exactly any trees to hide in or under the roots. I felt an   
invisible hand on my shoulder and then one on my arm. 

 

“Blondie, calm down, it’s me. It’s James.”

The black smoke disappeared and what replaced it was James face. Even in the pale waxy light of the moon coming in through the curtains in the window, I could see the worry etched on his handsome face. He continued his thought.

 

“Breathe sweetheart. Breathe.”

 

Letting out a shaky breath, I stared into nothingness.

 

“Where am I? Are we back in the barracks? Was it just a dream that we left the island?”

 

James could hear the panic in my voice, and it chilled him to the bone. My heart sank as I found myself sitting on the jungle floor. I looked down at myself. 

 

“Being home was just a dream. I know that now. We will get home Cara. I promise you that.”

 

My eyes snapped back to James, and I found myself still frozen on the floor in this strange looking house. I didn’t recognize it. My hands landed in my lap and I knew I had to   
protect Cara from the Black smoke.   
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Hey thanks for coming so fast doc.”

 

I could hear two voices. One belonged to James and the other belonged to… David! 

 

“Of course. No problem.”

 

I felt David’s soft but strong hands on my face but I couldn’t see him. Panic began to well up in me again. 

 

“Juliet it’s David, can you tell me where you are?”

 

Before I realized what I was doing, I was reaching out towards David’s voice. 

 

“I can’t see you!”

 

I could hear James shuffle next to me. 

“Whaddya mean ya can’t see blondie?”

 

More shuffling, but in front of me and David’s calm voice.

 

“Jules did you hit your head on anything?”

 

I was still in the jungle, and the whispering voices now surrounded me. Why was I here? Why couldn’t I see? Was I losing my mind?

 

To Be Continued…


	2. Is this real?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juliet slips deeper into the island's depths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not own any of the LOST characters. But I do own Cara.

I could hear everything David and James were saying. But it was like I was in a large tunnel. The other end was miles away. David’s voice rang out.

 

“She’s not going blind James. Her pupils dilate when I shine light in her eyes. Which mean this could all just be Psychosomatic. It’s in her head.”

James hand landed on my cheek. I could see neither of them, but I attempted to speak.

 

“I’m not faking this David. I really can’t see you.”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

There was something cold on my back. Then I felt someone’s hands hovering over my face. 

 

“Whoever has the stethoscope on my back, please remove it. It’s cold. Jack is that you?”

 

It was strange having to rely on my other senses to observe just who was in the room with me. Right now I wasn’t on the island, I was completely in the dark. Jack’s voice directed   
me towards him.

 

“Juliet can you try and focus on the light in front of you?”

 

I furrowed my eyebrows and felt my cheeks grow red. 

 

“I would if I could Jack, but I can’t.”

 

I heard concern in Jack’s voice, and it was making my stomach twist in knots.

 

“We’ll have to get a CT scan. Rule out any head injuries.”

 

Panic seized my gut and even though I couldn’t see, I felt my eyes roam down to my stomach. 

 

“Jack, I can’t have a CT scan. Not right now at least.”

 

Jack seemed concerned.

 

“Why not Juliet?”

 

Something told me I’d be ok, but my mind was very much still on the island. 

 

“Jack, I can’t be exposed to radiation while I’m pregnant.”

 

Before Jack could speak up, James intersected and interrupted.

 

“Blondie, what are you talking about?”

 

The concern was still evident in Jack’s voice. 

 

“Juliet, what year is it?”

 

Frowning, I set my hands in my lap.

 

“It’s 2007 and I’m six months pregnant.”

 

It was James turn to be confused and he corrected me.

 

“Blondie, Cara is 4. It’s 2011.”

 

Jack asked me another question.

 

“Where are you Juliet?”

 

I blinked even though it was dark.

 

“I’m on the island and we’re in the Staff medical station.”

 

I imagined Jack shaking his head no at me.

 

“Juliet. We’re not on the island anymore. You are off the island and this is Miami General. You’re home.”

 

But I couldn’t possibly be home. I couldn’t be.

 

“No. I can’t leave the island. There’s no way for me to leave. I’m stuck here. Is this real?”

 

I felt James hand on my face, but he spoke to Jack.

 

“Doc? Is this gonna get better?”

 

I heard Jack swallow and speak.

 

“Sawyer, this is going to get worse before it gets better. We’ve got a long road ahead of us.”

 

To Be Continued…


	3. Trusting familiar voices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juliet is finally beginning to get her vision back, even if its just shadows. Her grip on reality slips even further.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not own any of the LOST characters. But I do own a few originals.

The room was cold. Then there was loud humming. I felt James hand in my hair. 

 

“I’ll be in the next room if you need me.”

 

I got a pit in my stomach. I had a bad feeling.

 

“No. Stay with me, James. Please? I’ve got a bad feeling about this.”

 

I heard an unfamiliar voice over some sort of intercom.

 

“I’m sorry Mr. Ford, but your wife has to stay in there alone. We don’t want anyone else getting exposed unnecessarily. You can go back in when we complete the scan.”

 

The pit in my stomach grew worse as I was placed inside the scanner. Panic was welling up inside me and was beginning to spill over the sides. 

 

“What’s going on? It’s hard to breathe.”

 

I heard the unfamiliar doctor over the intercom again.

 

“Juliet, its alright. We’re almost finished. Another 30 seconds ok?”

 

I felt like a fish out of water. 

 

“No. I actually can’t breathe! Get… me… out… of here!”

 

I could hear James’ hurried steps enter the room. I felt myself moving. They had taken me out of the machine. His hands were suddenly in my hair, but I still couldn’t breathe. 

 

“I’m here baby. Everything’s gonna be just fine.”

 

I didn’t believe James right now though, I felt like I was suffocating. Literally. I heard another familiar set of feet enter the room. 

 

“What happened?”

 

Jack! Still struggling for breath, I reached a hand up towards Jack.

 

“Help… me...”

 

I heard Jack shush me and then something cold on my chest. 

 

“Juliet, you have a semi-collapsed lung. We’ll have to put in a chest tube to re-inflate it. We can give you something for the pain and sedate you. That would be the easiest way, but it also might hinder your breathing more.”

 

My stomach seemed to tighten more and I felt myself drifting away.

 

I was floating, and Jack’s voice was faraway, but I felt pain. “Juliet? Open your eyes.”

 

The darkness seemed to be fading a little, and now I was seeing shadows. Not enough though to make out who was in front of me. “There we go. That’s it. Focus on me Juliet.”

 

What? What’s going on? Where am I? I heard Jack’s voice again. “Focus on me Juliet. Can you follow the light with your eyes?”

 

The light was there, but it was minuscule compared to the shadows I was seeing. “It hurts...”

 

I felt James’ hand in my hair. His hands were so calming. Something told me that everything was going to be all right. “Don’t worry Blondie, the doc’s gonna make everything better. Ok?”

 

Suddenly everything moved in a flurry of shadows. The new room I was now in was warmer. I could tell that much at least. I felt something go into my arm, and I winced. I still felt   
like a fish out of water. So it was a shock when air came rushing back into both my lungs. Coughing took a hold of me and now I heard Jack’s voice again. He was off somewhere to my right.

 

“Take slow deep breaths, Juliet. There we go. That’s it. Just try and relax. We just re-inflated your lung.”

 

I felt James lips against my forehead. 

 

“You did great, Blondie. You deserve a rest.”

 

I could barely make out James’ shadow. Pinpricks of light sprang in front of my eyes and then they flickered. I swallowed and spoke.

 

“James, I have to get off this island. The radiation here can’t be good for the baby.”

 

I could barely make out James confused expression. 

 

“We’re not on the island anymore darlin’. We’re home.”

 

Huh? Was the island finally making me lose grip on reality? 

 

“The baby’s ok? Right?”

 

James still looked confused. It was blurry, and shadowy. But at least I could see a little more. He was about to say something, but Jack interceded.

 

“Sawyer, she doesn’t understand where she is. She doesn’t know the correct year either. Everything seems to be pointing to a mental break-down. This is going to be a very long road ahead of the both of you.”

 

I could barely make out the look of shock on James’ face.

 

“Can’t you fix her doc?”

 

My eyes roamed to Jack.

 

“Sawyer, that really isn’t my area of expertise. She’ll have to see a specialist. They are more qualified to diagnose her and take care of all her needs. Now I can refer you to a few excellent behavior and mental health physicians.”

 

I shook my head. What was Jack talking about?

 

“I’m not crazy Jack. You of all people should know that. I just need some sleep is all.”

 

I didn’t know what to say next as Jack and James both looked on at me with pity. I didn’t need their pity. I needed them to understand what was going on with me. 

 

To Be Continued…


	4. A tiny ray of light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juliet has a semi-lucid moment, then retreats further into her island illusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not own any of the LOST characters. But I do own a few originals.

As I opened my eyes, I could now make out faces. I could make out James face. He was sitting in a chair next to the bed. I could hear him snoring. Reaching a hand over, I shook him. “James? Where’s Cara?”

James snorted and kept sleeping. I noticed I couldn’t move. “What the hell?”

My hands had soft restraints around them. I called out to James. “James, wake up.”

James stirred and opened up his eyes. “You’re awake, Blondie. What’s wrong?”

What’s wrong? Shaking my head, I held up my hands. “Is there a reason why I have soft restraints on my hands?”

Furrowing his eyebrows at me James got confused. “Wait Blondie, you can see?”

Of course I could see! Not very well. But I could see. “Yes. But not clearly. I can just make out your face. Colors and objects are kind of fuzzy.”

I began to pull on the soft restraints around my wrists. “Could you get someone to take these off? Please, James?”

James ran a hand through my hair. “I’m sorry, Blondie. You were throwing things around the room. It took three orderlies to hold you down. You were screamin’. Sayin’ that someone had taken Cara.”

I was confused. Why didn’t I remember that? I tried to run a hand through my hair. But remembered the restraints on my wrists. “James? Where’s Cara?”

I hated pleading. But Jack was my best bet as he entered the room. David entered just behind him. Just my luck. Jack seemed to answer my thoughts. “Juliet you’re awake. How are you feeling?”

Before I could answer Jack; James seemed to interrupt me. “Doc. She can see.”

Jack’s figure was blurry, but I could see him. I felt him put a hand under my chin and shine his pen light in my eyes. “Look straight ahead for me, Juliet.”

Jack’s blurry form nodded at me. If he was smiling, I couldn’t tell. Everything was a mishmash right now. “You’re pupils are reacting to light, Juliet. I want to try another test. If all goes well with that; we’ll go from there. What I’m more concerned about is these episodes of paranoia. They’ve been increasing in frequency over the last few days. I’ll let Doctor Andersen explain that to you.”

I frowned and shook my head. “Jack, I’m not crazy.” Another doctor came into the room. I couldn’t make out the features on his face, but I was assuming this was Doctor Andersen. He cleared his throat and spoke. “Juliet, I’m Doctor Andersen. Glad to finally see you awake. How are you feeling?”

How much I hated hearing that question. I never used to think of it that way before. The blurry figure stepped closer and I responded. “I’ve been better. Could I ask one favor? Could you kindly take these soft restraints off my hands and my feet. Please?” 

Doctor Andersen made a noise in his throat and put a hand on mine. “Before we get to that Juliet, I’d like to explain your condition. Do you remember what happened to you about an hour ago?”

I shook my head no. I became more confused. “No. But James filled me in. What happened?”

Doctor Andersen sighed and took a seat on the other side of the bed. “You were hysterical. You were screaming. Saying that someone named Ben had stolen your baby. It took three orderlies to hold you down. Then you said the island was punishing you. Can you tell me what that means?”

I looked beyond Doctor Andersen at James, who was shaking his head. “Don’t say anything.”

I shook my head no and could just now make out Doctor Andersen’s features. “I’m sorry. I can’t talk about that.”

Doctor Andersen pressed me some more for a moment. “Why not?” Sighing, I looked down at the invisible thread sticking out of the scratchy blanket.  
“It’s complicated. What you gave me, is it safe for my baby?”

Doctor Andersen looked nervous. “Your pregnant? Why am I just hearing of this?”

Out of the corner of my eye, I watched as David approached my bed. He shook his head no at Doctor Andersen. “The Haldol you gave her is perfectly safe Doctor Andersen. She’s not pregnant.”

Doctor Andersen looked down at my chart and wrote down some notes. “Ok Juliet, I’ll be back to check on you. In the mean time, I’m going to have the nurse here give you something to help you sleep. Get some rest.”

I gave a frustrated sigh. How could they not see that I was having a baby? I mean it was obvious. Besides, its 2007. 

 

To Be Continued…


	5. Slipping farther into the abyss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juliet is suddenly unable to recognize anyone in the room with her, then she says her name is Jane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not own any of the LOST characters. But I do own a few originals.

I rolled over in bed and groaned. My stomach was killing me. I felt a large and warm hand in my hair. Then on my cheek. It was slightly calloused. Rough around the edges, but there was love in them. I heard James’s voice before I opened my eyes. “Blondie? What’s wrong?”

The pain in my right side was increasing and I felt like my entire body was on fire. It was ripping through me like a knife. “My side. It’s burning! Please, make it stop!”

I felt James’ eyes searching my own. Worry was etched across his face. I let out a cry and stayed on my side. James ran his hand through my hair again. “Blondie, please, tell me what’s wrong?”

The pain was so bad now that I couldn’t speak. All I could do was cry. I didn’t know what to do. I still couldn’t speak as David, Jack and Doctor Andersen all entered the room. I felt Jack’s hand on my shoulder. “Juliet? Can you tell me where the pain is?”

Shaking my head; I stayed on my side and groaned more. My head felt heavy now. I was floating in something akin to water. But the texture was quite a bit different. Almost like jelly. David, Jack and Doctor Andersen all converged towards my bed. Doctor Andersen was shining a pen light in my eyes, while Jack and David carefully turned me onto my back.   
David repeated the question instead of Jack. “Where is the pain Juliet?”

The pain was so searing I still couldn’t answer David. I managed to gesture with my left hand. Jack interrupted David. “Pain in your right side?”

I could hardly catch my breath. David ran a hand over my hair and adjusted the oxygen mask over my face. “I know it hurts Jules. Just hang on a little longer. Jack’s going to find out what’s going on ok? Take slow, deep breaths.”

Everything was moving so fast, I didn’t have time to react. Inwardly, I winced. The conducting gel was cold on my stomach. The 3d image in front of me gave no clues as to what was going on inside. Jack furrowed his eyebrows and moved the wand around. “Hmm. I’m not finding a cause for her pain. Everything is pointing to an inflamed liver. But I’m not getting anything on the ultrasound.”

David motioned for Jack to give him the wand. “Here Doctor Shephard. Let me try.” Removing the wand from Jack’s hands, David looked around. He must’ve looked for five minutes before shutting off the machine. 

I suddenly had a wave of panic surge over me, and it was threatening to drown me outright. I felt confused and I picked at the blanket over me. Who were all these people?   
“Who are you?”

I directed my question at the man with the glasses and dark brown hair. His green eyes reflected concern. “Do you know your name?” I nodded my head. Of course I knew my name! What a silly question! “Yes. My name is Jane.”

Now I was more confused. Jane? Who was this Jane? That wasn’t my name. I’m someone else. All three doctors in the room looked very worried. There was a man with shaggy blonde hair sitting next to the bed with his hand in my own. I took my left hand away and gave him a wide eyed stare. “I’m sorry? Do we know each other?”

The man with the shaggy blonde hair looked frightened by my statement and then his face seemed to sadden slightly. “Blondie, dontcha know who I am?” Huh? Who was this, Blondie? I felt scared. I didn’t know who I was other than I was lying in a hospital bed. It was 2007 and I was nearly seven months pregnant. Wait, that wasn’t right either was it? I sighed and stared at three men who continued examining me. The doctor who’d shown the penlight in my eyes was the next to speak. “Juliet? Can you tell me what the last thing it was you remember?”

I stared at the doctor in front of me. “Is that my name? Juliet?”

Something told me I was on the right track. But I still felt like I was floating in the jelly-like water. What was going on? 

 

To Be Continued...


	6. Who am I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juliet runs away from the hospital and finds her way to Minneapolis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not own any of the LOST characters. But I do own a few originals.

The three doctors and the man with the shaggy hair all stared at me. “My name is Jane. Jane, Sarson. Why? Why am I in the hospital?”

 

The doctor with the glasses, brown hair and green eyes approached me. “You don’t remember? You were brought in because you weren’t getting enough sleep and you were seeing things.”

 

I sat up and looked around the room. The pain in my right side was gone. I didn’t recognize this place. This wasn’t Minnesota. “I’m not in Minneapolis am I?”

 

The man with the shaggy blonde hair searched my eyes for something familiar. “Blondie, what are you talking about? We’re in Miami.”

 

I raised an eyebrow and picked at the scratchy blanket covering me. “No. I was in Minneapolis. My husband’s name is Rod. We’re having our first baby in March.”

 

The shaggy-haired man pinched the bridge of his nose. Letting out a grunt, he frowned. “Blondie, whatever game yer playin’, it ain’t funny. Come back.” I blinked and stared for a moment. Why were Jack, David, and James staring at me for? “James?” 

 

A smile erupted over James' face. His hands went to my cheeks. “There you are, Blondie. I thought I’d lost you.” 

 

Huh? Where’d I go? I picked at the blue and scratchy blanket, sighing. It was strange sitting here in this bed. I felt like I was staring through the eyes of someone else. “What happened?”

 

David filled me in. “You don’t remember Jules?” 

 

Swallowing, I shook my head. That is until I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. Blinking, I tried to sort through all the mental fog. I still didn’t know any of these men in the room with me. Which was frustrating. “Why do you keep calling me Juliet? My name is Jane. Also, can someone give me something to take the edge off this pain? I think my baby is coming.”

 

The three men in front of me gave worried glances. The man with the blonde shaggy hair squeezed my hand. “What’s goin’ on, Blondie?”

 

I let out a grunt, gripping the side rails on either side of the bed. “Stop calling me that! Can’t you see I’m in labor?!”

 

A large and invisible question mark spread over the man’s face. I don’t know what came over him after that. Understanding or pity. But I saw deep compassion in his eyes. He took my hand back in his and gave it a firm squeeze. “Don’t you worry. I’ll help ya through this. I promise.”

 

Something in my man’s voice calmed me. The pain in my abdomen was subsiding. Finally able to breathe, I looked to the man with glasses and green eyes. He nodded his head in sympathy and inserted something into my iv. “Something to help with the pain and to help you relax.”

 

I winced and watched as the liquid made its way into my vein. It’s seemingly cool feeling spread through my veins, and I felt sleepy. I began to protest. “What did you give me?”

 

The man with glasses and green eyes spoke to me in a soft and comforting voice. “It’s OK. Just something to help you relax and sleep. Don’t worry. It won’t hurt the baby. That’s a promise.”

 

The edges of my vision became black and then I felt my eyes drift closed. I saw white after that.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

“How long do you think she’s going to be like this doc?”

 

James shifted uneasily in the chair across from Doctor Andersen. Doctor Andersen spread his hands on his desk, palms down. “It’s hard to say, Mr. Ford. It is troubling that she’s starting to manifest a second personality. One where she thinks she’s married to another man named Rod and she’s giving birth to a child. Can you tell me what started bringing this on?”

 

James could only stare at Doctor Andersen. “She’s been having nightmares for the last several weeks. Four or five in a night. But you gotta understand doc, she and I were somewhere you wouldn’t understand. We saw things that no person on this planet should have to see.”

 

Doctor Andersen sighed and shook his head. “We’ll have to run more tests. She’s past the age for early onset of Schizophrenia. It could just mean she needs a temporary care. My point being here is, it’s just unclear.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

I stepped out of the taxi-cab and paid the driver. I was now standing in front of a pale blue house, with white shutters on the windows. A cyclone fence surrounded it. Pulling my coat around me more, I opened up the gate and approached the front door. Stepping up onto the porch via the stairs, I knocked. “Come on Rod, I forgot my key. Please open the door.”

 

A tall man answered the door. He had very dark brown hair and hazel eyes. He looked very uneasy as he took my form in. “Who are you?”

 

I stood flabbergasted, my mouth opening and closing. “Rod what are you talking about? I’m your wife, Jane.”

 

The man stared at me and shook his head. “I don’t know what your talking about lady. But you’ve got one minute to get off my property before I call the police.”

 

I tried to protest, but the man named Rod closed the door in my face. Across the street a car pulled up. Two men exited the car and called out to me. “Juliet, what are you doing?”

 

The man with the shaggy blonde hair approached me as I made may way into the street. “I live here. What are you two doing here?”

 

Both men grabbed and arm and ushered me into the car. But it was the one named David who spoke. “Everything’s going to be OK, Juliet. You have my word. Let’s get you back to the hospital.”

 

But I didn’t want to go back to the hospital. I wanted to find out why Rod didn’t recognize his own wife.

 

To Be Continued…


	7. Confusion consumes me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juliet finally catches a break and Eloise Hawking visits the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not own any of the LOST characters. But I do own a few originals.

“No! Why did you bring me here again? Let me at least call my husband! He should be here with me.”

 

I stood still at the foot of the bed and frowned at the one man called James. “You'll probably be more comfortable on the bed. Come on now.”

 

The floor under my bare feet became wet. Was this what it was supposed to smell like when your water breaks? The man named David approached me. “It's ok now. You've just had an accident. We’ll clean this up, then get you into something dry.”

 

Now an invisible question mark was written all over my face. “My water just broke. That means the baby’s not too far behind. But it’s too early, and you know what they say about boys, they tend not to survive.”

 

The man named James gave me a look of pity and pulled me into his arms. It was a comforting gesture, yet a foreign one at the same time. As I was guided into bed, I looked down at myself not sure what to think. James was just staring at me. “James? Why are you staring?”

 

James clasped my face in his hands and smiled. Then looked back at David. “Doc, she’s back. Look her in the eyes. It’s her.”

 

I pushed David’s hands away as he shined a penlight in my eyes. A woman entered the room, hair in a tight bun. Completely white. She had a no-nonsense attitude about her. I opened and closed my mouth as she began to speak. “Stop what you are doing gentlemen. I believe I know what is wrong with her.” James placed himself in front of the bed to protect me. “Oh, really? Do you have an MD behind your name?”

 

The sour-looking woman shook her head no and set her purse in the chair off to the side of the bed. “Oh, no dear. But I speak from experience when I know what I’m talking about. Has she been experiencing nightmares? Memories that are not her own?”

 

James piped up at the foot of the bed and I stayed quiet. “Yeah. How’d ya know?”

 

The white-haired woman with the perfect bun smirked. “It would take years for me to explain what I know to you, and its complicated. All you need to know is that I can help you.” 

 

I opened and closed my mouth again, but nothing came out. The woman with white hair reached into her purse and pulled out a photo. “Do you know of a woman by the name of Jane Sarson?”

 

I felt my forehead wrinkle. “No.”

 

The woman showed me a black and white photo of a woman. She didn’t look familiar. Sighing, she clarified. “This is Jane Sarson.”

 

James, David and Jack all stared at the mysterious woman. Who was she?

 

To Be Continued…


	8. The island and Jane Sarson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juliet finds that the spirit of Jane Sarson has been living in her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not own any of the LOST characters. But I do own a few originals.

The woman with the flawless bun stared hard at Doctor Andersen. Then at David. Doctor Andersen excused himself and left the room. David, on the other hand, stayed put. He wanted to know what was going on. The woman’s gaze didn’t soften with David. “I’m sorry to have to ask you this young man, but this is privileged information. I’m going to have to ask you to leave too.”

 

David was about to protest, but I squeezed his hand and nodded at him. He softened and left the room. The woman with the no-nonsense attitude sat down in a chair next to the bed. Continuing where she left off. “Now, where was I? Oh, yes. This is Jane Sarson. She was on the island 40 years ago. She and her husband Rod lived on the island. Then there was a terrible accident. Three weeks before her child was to be born, the Man in Black killed her. You know him better as the Black Smoke monster.”

 

I felt myself gaping. So, I was seeing through her eyes. Determination crossed my face and I stared at the woman. “So, what’s going on?”

 

The sour-looking woman looked thoughtful and took the photo of Jane Sarson. “I believe her spirit has taken a hold of you. Were you exposed to any unnecessary radiation while on the island?”

 

I furrowed my eyebrows and felt my nose flare a little. “I walked in and out of the hatch hundreds of times. My daughter, she could’ve been exposed while she was still growing inside me!”

 

James became concerned and approached the strange woman. “Is my daughter OK?”

 

The woman sighed and looked around the room. She looked straight into James eyes. “You may have left the island Mr. Ford, but until we expel Jane Sarson from your wife, the two of you are still tethered to it.”

 

Frowning, James felt a scowl coming across his face. “What do ya mean ‘tethered to the island?’”

 

The woman folded her hands in her lap and sighed again, as if annoyance were her best friend. “Think of it it like a metaphorical umbilical cord. You are bound to it until it’s cut. 

 

Until we separate Jane from your wife, the island will still find ways to come in contact with the two of you.”

 

I wasn’t one to sit around. I wanted answers and I wasn’t getting them by sitting here in this hospital bed. “So, how are we going to do this?”

 

The woman was serious in the chair next to the bed. “We’ll have to perform a kind of cleansing. Sadly, you will have to be sedated for this. It is quite dangerous.”

 

I frowned but it was Jack who spoke. “Who are you?”

 

The woman with the perfect bun looked at Jack, seriousness written over her face. “My name is Eloise Hawking. I am your only chance at saving Juliet’s life.”

 

Jack didn’t buy it though. “No. There has to be another way besides sedating her. I don’t want to put her through something I don’t have to. Is there something else we could try?”

 

Eloise shook her head and looked straight at me. “From a medical standpoint, no. But perhaps spiritually, figuratively speaking, yes.”

 

Jack rolled his eyes. At this point, I just wanted to get this second person out of my head.

 

To Be Continued…


End file.
